Supersonic Lovin'
by Addicted2Love
Summary: What I hope to happen in the next episode of Doctor Who. Post Flesh and Stone. Basically it's just a lot of Amy/11 lemon. Review Please!


He pushed Amy into the Tardis to escape the rapidly ticking clock. The Tardis was the only place he could think to escape time- just for a moment. Now he had to think. The dates matched...so what could that mean? What was it about this ginger haired girl who was still trying to get his braces off?

...hang on. Still trying to get his braces off?

'Amy! For God's Sake!' he sighed exasperatedly, pinging his braces back to their rightful position. Running a weary hand down his face he looked at her and groaned when he saw she still had that mischievous look in her eyes and that arrogant smirk on her face. She was so sure of herself.

Too sure of herself.

'Oh come on Doctor! We're all alone on this big ship...why not take a different kind of ride for a change?' she said sauntering towards him. 'I mean, you must have done it before, right?' She was millimetres away from his face now, pushing her lips towards his ear to whisper tantalizingly;

'Don't you remember how much fun it can be?'

Her breath, or her words, or both sent a shiver down his spine and a bolt straight to the pit of his stomach. Of course he had done it before. He met countless gorgeous women on his travels, and he had never been exactly unfortunate looking. They always fell for his gallant charm and sparkling smile. So yes, of course he had had his way with a few of them. And Amy was gorgeous. He had always had a thing for redheads and his 11th form seemed no different to that. And this particular redhead was proving to be impossibly hard to resist. Especially when she was trailing a finger up and down his arm.

He grabbed said arm and stared straight into her eyes with a look that would prove to her that he was not kidding around.

'Amy', he growled, 'you need to stop this now.'

She looked up at him- those doe eyes shaded under long lashes looking oh-so innocent.

'But why Doctor? Like I said, nothing long term. Just some...comforting. Near death experience and all that'.

'It doesn't work that way Amy. It never does and you know i-' but the Doctor was rudely cut off when Amy once more pressed her full lips to his own and pushed herself against him.

Now, the Doctor may be one of the most resilient men alive. He could stop himself from doing a lot of things. But even the most resilient men are still just men. And when a beautiful redhead practically forces herself on you then even the most resilient man would find it hard to resist temptation.

Especially when it's been a while.

And then the Doctor's resolve snapped. He couldn't hold back anymore. If she wanted him then she could have him, nothing long-term. Just satisfaction.

So he grabbed her by the waist and sharply spun her around so she was backed up against the Tardis door. She gasped in surprise and he took her open mouth as an invitation to lightly press her tongue to hers. She tasted like heaven. Like sugar drops and apples and all things sweet. And he couldn't get enough. Their mouths were moving back and forth furiously- locked in a battle and neither would give up. She ran her nimble fingers through his hair, fingernails lightly scraping his scalp and he groaned into her mouth, his hands still clenching her waist.

They broke apart, gasping for air and the Doctor wasted no time in swooping down to her neck, starting from her collar bone and kissing and licking and nibbling all the way up to her ear which he sucked on and in between his heavy breathing asked her, 'Is this what you wanted Pond?'

She couldn't seem to respond. She was an incoherent mess of whimpers and unashamed groans as he ran his fingers under her jumper and over her flat stomach. He lightly stroked it, feeling it's smoothness, waiting for her to respond. And when she did it wasn't with words. She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly before tugging on his lower lip with her teeth and nibbling on it lightly.

Then he realised where they were, or more specifically, how they were positioned. This wouldn't work. It was getting pretty difficult to think coherently with Amy kissing his neck and nibbling on a spot behind his ear that always sent that shooting sensation straight to his groin. But through his haze he managed to pick her up and carry her swiftly to his bedroom where he lay her down on the bed as gently but as hurriedly as he could, her red hair pooling out around her flushed face. She was panting quick breaths and he felt smug for a moment- _I've still got it_.

She reached down and took off her long jumper, flinging it across the room, not caring where it landed. Typical Amy- bold as brass- can't even wait for someone else to undress her. And he couldn't help but marvel at her body. Breasts hidden by a black, lacy bra but looking perfect beneath it. The curve of her hips. Her flat stomach which had been so smooth to the touch before.

She was looking up at him with those eyes again and quirked one eyebrow at him as if to ask what he was waiting for.

He kneeled over her and kissed her passionately before looking into her eyes and telling her 'Amy Pond. You are magnificent.' A blush filled her pale cheeks and she smiled up at him.

'No fair,' she whispered, 'You're still fully dressed and I'm practically starkers'.

She made quick work of his clothes then- they were too much in the way for her liking- until he was left in his boxers. He was just what she expected- lean and athletic from all the running around he did. Restless sod.

Then she could do no more but lay there and whimper when he started to kiss that smooth stomach that had been tempting him so fiercely. Each kiss shot tingles through her- that was a sensitive area and was very close to another place that was yearning for his touch. She gasped out loud when his tongue dared to venture in her bellybutton. He was tasting every inch of her. Mapping her body out.

He moved up after he was satisfied that he had finished on her stomach and quickly undid her bra and threw it away from them. He stared down at her two perfect breasts. 'So beautiful', he whispered before he lowered his mouth to her right nipple, pausing just before he could touch it. He was tantalizingly close and she whimpered, resisting the urge to just shove his lips down onto her. Then he started kissing her softly, all around her breast but never touching her nipple which had hardened to a painful extent now and was itching for contact. And then he licked it once. Twice. Again and again and she peeked down at him through heavy eyelashes and the sight of him lapping at her nipple with such devoted attention sent ripples of lust thorough her that she could feel making her wet. He sucked on it gently and she moaned loudly. He grinned at the sound, she wasn't holding anything back and he loved it. Then he blew gently on the wetness his skilled tongue had created and she moaned louder, arching her back and pushing her breast more fully to him.

He moved away and she groaned at the loss of his mouth before she realised that he was just moving to her other breast, not wanting to leave it untouched. The combination of his mouth on her and one of his hands running circles around her other soaked nipple was making her restless. She needed to be touched lower. But when her own hand started moving downwards towards her pleasure centre, seemingly of its own accord, it was caught in a tight grip by The Doctor, who positioned it up above her head.

'No, no Pond', he panted huskily into her ear, 'You don't get to touch there tonight'.

She moaned, turned on by his voice in her ear, the breath hot on her sweaty skin, and his fingers pinching her nipple lightly. But she needed more contact. So she pushed herself up and pressed onto his groin, causing him to let out a strangled moan into her ear.

'Fuck Amy' he groaned.

'That's kinda what I was hoping for,' she whispered cheekily, nipping at his ear lobe.

He started kissing her again, overcome by lust as his hands lowered and hastily took her tights off as quickly as he could. He sucked on her lower lip, sending shivers down her as he kissed his way down her body once more, before reaching her baby pink knickers. He put his nose right next to them and smelt her scent. She had soaked through the flimsy material and he stroked one finger swiftly over her before sliding the final barrier down her legs and tucking them beneath his discarded clothes so he could smell her again later.

She was looking at him nervously now, all her protection gone. She was bare and vulnerable. But he found every inch of her beautiful. All nervousness was lost when he licked her. Slowly up her slit before reaching her clit which he began lapping at, as he had her nipples. His hands, meanwhile, ghosted up her thighs, stroking her sensitive skin before joining his tongue.

One finger was all it took- they were big and she was so tight. And all she could do was gasp and shut her eyes as he thrusted that finger inside of her whilst still lapping at her sensitive spot. And then suddenly he curled that finger up inside of her and she let out a loud moan as he hit her g-spot, unleashing a torrent of lust rippling through her before it was all becoming too much and she was getting so close. Then he stopped, pulling away from her and she moaned with loss, quickly opening her eyes and angrily looking up at his now kneeling position.

All her anger dissipated when she saw his boxers where off, and it was his turn to look sheepish.

'Are you sure about this Pond?' he asked in a throaty voice.

She bit her lip and nodded causing his gaze to turn predatory as he leaned down to kiss her passionately while slowly sliding his length into her. She moaned at the fullness and he swallowed her noises in their kiss as he began thrusting in and out of her.

It didn't take long for either of them to unravel- Amy letting out an incomprehensible string of words combined with a throaty moan while The Doctor shortly followed with a guttural 'Amy'.

Then he collapsed on top of her, sweaty and spent, before carefully pulling out of her and rolling over. When he looked over at her she was smiling and her eyes were closed. _Quick to fall asleep_, he thought. But he couldn't blame her, he was knackered after that.

Pulling a blanket over them both, he fell asleep wondering how this incident would affect their adventures...


End file.
